


Jose the Cheerful Ghost

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After Fink makes fun of K.O. for being a mama's boy, Enid and Rad decided to teach Fink a lesson by contacting Jose's spirit.





	Jose the Cheerful Ghost

Enid and Rad sees K.O. crying.

Enid and Rad walked to K.O.

Enid said "What's wrong K.O."

K.O. said "It's- it's Fink she-she's making fun of me"

Enid and Rad gasped

Rad said "We gotta tell Phelia about this"

Phelia said "She did what"

Enid said "Yes because she taunts K.O. for not having a father"

Raul said "His name is Jose Antonio Ruiz"

Marinuela said "The most cheerful man in all of Lakewood"

Cemetery

Enid lit the candles and Iza draws a circle.

Phelia said "Jose Antonio Ruiz are you with us give us a sign"

But they hears a child giggles

Iza said "Did you hear that"

It later turned into a man laughing.

Jose's ghost slowly appears and they screamed.

Marinuela said "I gotta hand it to him even after all the abuse he really must keep his cool"

Jose said "Boo"

Marinuela, K.O., Enid, Rad, Iza, Phelia and Raul screamed.


End file.
